ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Kasugano
Character Info After seeing Ryu win the first World Warrior tournament, Sakura started street fighting herself. She had searched for Ryu yet he could not train her knowing he had much to learn. Before Ryu left, Sakura took a picture of him. She decided to travel the world to find Ryu a decade later. She met E. Honda who told her Ryu had gone to places such as India and Thailand. She fought Karin Kanzuki again and though Karin won, she admitted that Sakura was better. She then saw Dan Hibiki and his friend Blanka. She ditched them and found Ken Masters. The 2 found Ryu who was brainwashed by Bison. While Sagat and Ryu fought, Ken and Sakura fought the evil dictator. As Sakura was taking a beating, Sagat urged Ryu and he snapped out and he killed Bison. Before leaving, Ryu told Sakura he is not ready to train her and fight a rematch. Years later, she continues her Ryu quest and she began a high admiration towards him. Karin frequently texts her on the tournament's progress. She eventually met up with Ryu at S.I.N. HQ. The 2 escape and meet Blanka and Dan on the way out. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Turns and waves saying, "Sorry I'm late!" Down Taunt: Stretches her arms and says, "I'm only gonna get stronger!" Side Taunt: Crosses her hands saying, "I seek an opponent stronger than myself." then giggles and continues, "Just kidding." Entrance Skids to a stop at her starting point. Kirby Hat Kirby gets Sakura's headband and hair. Moveset Standard Special Hadou Ken (6%): Sakura moves her her arms to her right side with her hands between each other and then she will lunge herself forward and shoot a little ball of chi out of her palms right to her opponent. Unlike most of the Hadou Kens, this is one is very weak and doesn't travel very far to hit Sakura's opponent on target in time. If it does manage to hit her opponent, the chi power will cause her opponent to clutch his/her stomach in pain for 3 seconds. Bald Bull will just stand strong from it. The ball flies 2 Captain Falcons forward then burns out. Side Special Shunpuu Kyaku (4%-6%): Sakura hops herself off the ground and moves forward all the while spinning with one of her legs out kicking at anyone too close to her flight pattern. The move can hit up to 3 times before Sakura goes back to the ground. If she is close enough to her opponent, Sakura can continuously kick at his/her face dealing 4% per kick. She has a follow up. If you press B after she lands, she will do a right kick to her opponent's stomach and knock her opponent away with 6% of damage. If done right, she can give a total of 18%. Up Special Shounou Ken (7%): Sakura runs forward trying to get her opponent. If she manages to make contact, she will first do a right punch to her opponent's stomach then she will jump up doing an uppercut knocking her opponent right into the air. Unlike the Shoryu Ken, Sakura's Shouou Ken won't be of much help to her unless she is somehow close enough to her opponent. She will run 3 Kirbys forward then skid to a stop. If she is in midair, she will run diagonally upwards as if trying to catch a bird in flight. Down Special Hadou Sho (10%): Sakura moves her palms together between and moves them to her side and then she will shoot them forward blasting a blast of chi between her hands. If her opponent is too close to the chi, he/she will just get knocked away with 10% of damage done as a result. Unlike the Hadou Ken, Sakura has to be very close to her opponent for maximum impact for her attack. Not only will the attack hurt her opponent, but will also absorb projectiles. Final Smash Haru Ranman (39%): Sakura first moves herself back saying, "Here i come!" then shoe moves herself along the doing a sweep kick then an upward kick to the chin. If it connects, Sakura will send her opponent up into the air, follow up after him/her then bring her hands together and smash her opponent on the head knocking him/her back to the ground then Sakura will end her final smash do handing herself hard onto her opponent to break his/her ribs. After the attack she jumps off. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter